New Groups
Season 3 Episode 18: New Groups In Spanish Duane sits with Ben, Kira, and Andrew and the table next to his is the table Shane sits at. Julius sits in the front to so they all sits next to each other (not good). Bryon didn't come today and Alex M. Is in Night school. Their Legacy papers are due, then they are starting there new book To Kill a Mocking Bird. In Math Ms. Orme is giving us new seats. Duane is going to miss sitting with Philip, John and Bryon. He now sits with Bahsimah she has red hair. It is awkward. After the warm up we get into our new groups with Author and Gianna tucker. Gianna introduced herself, and wanted to know everyone else. Author is this class clowny, crazy loud, and ghetto person who looks like he's in the 11th grade. Nexd day in health Josh, Larry, and Brian are getting on the teacher's nerves. Josh and Larry keeps punching Brian F. In his arm. In Spanish Class Duane sees that Julius and Shane are talking and acting like friends and he do not like that. Duane hears Julius say Duane's name. In English Bryon came and told everyone Alex M. Is in Night School and soon he will be going. "Is night school is when you go to school at night, right?" Duane asked. Jess G. Shakes her head at him. Jotrice acts like she wasn't jealous Bryon didn't pick her, she said he wasn't going to do any work. At lunch there's a lot of new people. Duane, John, Erin, Rachel, Clarence, Jeff, Tony Gonzolas (the Stoner), Jason and Alex M. Back in Class Duane and Bryon are talking, Jotrice the fake flip flopper come and sits next to Duane again. She starts writing on his hand. Duane let her write on his on his hand because Sam last year used to do it, and he wants memories back. Jotrice is taking a long time, and when he looked she colored in his finger nails, drew a naked girl on his hand, a penis, she wrote love, peace and happiness and all kinds of BS. (With a purple glitter pen). In math Bahsimah isn't here, and in their groups its just Duane, Gianna, and Author. Gianna asks Duane for gum because he's blowing bubbles. Author has nicknames for everyone. he calls Valory "Skinny", he calls Timmy(A Asian Kid) "Long ling", and justin "slinky" who Duane thought was funny. Duane used his left hand to turn the page in his math book, and Author sees it. This dumb ass thinks I drew this, why would I draw this on my hand and try to hand if I don't want no one to see it. He calls Mike over to see it. I told them This girl Jotrice did it , "The girl from Philly?" Author asked. Giana had an early dismissal and Duane was stuck with Author. He start singing the blues, so Duane tried being nice to him, telling him he should get a record deal, and that he would manage him. The red head, Mike. Had shaved off all of his hair (Bold). Next Duane, Paige comes "hey Duane, you have any gum?". I gave her two pieces because I like her and she so nice to me. In Gym we have to do squats, push ups, sit ups and other shit. Then we have to choose a gym elective, hand ball, cardio or weight Room. All the upper class men chooses first, Hand ball and Weight room was used up so Duane had to do cardio. Duane didn't know what cardio was at the time.